<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Date by kryia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247046">Just a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryia/pseuds/kryia'>kryia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryia/pseuds/kryia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hermione are classmates at the Auror Academy. With the help of her best friend, Marlene, will Hermione land a date the the guy of her dreams?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/gifts">damonsgirl23</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only my second fic and the first one in the fandom. Be gentle :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lockers clang shut and grumbles fill the air, the atmosphere of the changing room filled with the quiet excitement of the Auror trainees finishing their tasks for the day.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do Marley?” Hermione asked as she slumped on the bench in front of her locker. “The Christmas Ball is coming up and Moody has told us to bring a date. Who in the world am I going to bring? How am I going to find a date this late? It is next week..” she trails off, breathing heavily and talking faster and faster as she starts panicking.</p>
<p>“Hermione, go ask him,” sighs Marlene, exasperated with her dear best friend. “You have been practically pining for him for months, so just do it already,” she grins at the other girl. Marlene and Hermione became fast friends the first day of Auor training. People had a hard time believing that the McKinnion heir and muggle born Beauxbaton’s graduate would be best friends, but they connected immediately. </p>
<p>Looking off into the distance, Hermione starts chewing on her lip, lost in thought. Could she do it? Could she ask out the lothario of the Auror class, Sirius Black? Maybe..</p>
<p>The girls leave the locker room and start heading down the hall and who should come their way except the topic of the moment but, Mr. Black.</p>
<p>“Ladies,” he smirked. “How was training today? I was in a group working on disguise and stealth,” he finished with a wink to Hermione, who tints pink with his attention. Marlene tries to hold back a laugh before responding, “Combat, but I have to run. Black, Mione, I will see you guys tomorrow, I am late for my date.”  Marlene smiles at them both before heading out, with a silent hope that her best friend will take the plunge already. </p>
<p>“So, kitten, it is just you and me,” he says seductively. “What are your for plans tonight, or next week, next month,” he continues with a grin. </p>
<p>Sighing and slightly embarrassed, “Tonight, I have no plans except to go home and relax. Next week I am going to the Christmas Ball..”</p>
<p>“Wait, you are going? Who are you going with?”</p>
<p>“Um, well,” she pauses for a moment, “wait, why?”</p>
<p>Sirius takes a deep breath before starting, “Well, my family is hosting the ball. It is actually at the manor of my aunt, Cassiopeia, but I do not have a date. She will rake me over the coals for not having a date because of the amount of ‘carousing’ she says I do. So, if you don’t have a date, I was wondering if you would go with me and pretend to be my date.”</p>
<p>Hermione  blinks in confusion before realizing what Sirius had just asked her. "A fake date? Why? Why me?"</p>
<p>"Well, you are nice to look at, I enjoy your company and figured that if you had a good time that you may consider a real date with me in the future," he finishes with a self-deprecating chuckle.</p>
<p>Hermione lets out an unladylike snort and grins, "well, since you put it that way Black. I guess you got yourself a fake date."</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Before Hermione knows it, it is the night of her “fake date” with the infamous Sirius Black. This is a day she has both been looking forward to a dreading since it was planned. Too many doubts plagued her mind. If he thought she was dull or boring, well that might torpedo any chance at future dates. She also had seen pictures of the women he had taken to events in the past and was afraid that she could not and did not measure up to the beauty and grace that they seemed to have. Marlene had told her over and over again that she was over resting and being ridiculous, but it was falling on deaf ears</p>
<p>A knock on the door rouses Hermione from her thoughts. She walks up, opens the door and smiles shyly at Sirius. He smiles back, “hello, love. Forget a fake date. This is for real.” He takes her by the arm and takes her out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>